Semi Charmed Life, Season 4
by hazza123
Summary: This contains all the episode summaries for Semi Charmed Life, my virtual series surround the lives of the Haliwell men, living in New York, fighting demons, and saving the world on a daily basis, as they try to deal with their lives outside magic.


Authors Note: Well, basically, this is just a place for me to keep the episodes of my virtual spin-off, Semi Charmed Life, to free up space for the place I host this, among other series at Charmed: the Prophecy. If your interested in reading more, visit:

Any other questions? Email me.

Enjoy!

**4.01 Tempus Fugitive (1) **  
_TIME'S UP_ - Three weeks have passed since the dramatic events of the Source's vanquish, and at the Haliwells', the shock waves are still being felt. While Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) has worked his heart out trying to console Shannen (Katherine Heigl) over the loss of her unborn child, there is no stopping the depression she is slowly falling into... 

Down in the underworld, everythings in chaos without a leader. Demons are running rampant, turning on eachother in a bid to be the new Source. In a secluded cavern, a fiery inferno forms into the shape of a wizened demon, with an hourglass dangling around his neck...Tempus (Guest Star David Carradine) has made his triumphant return, and he's out for revenge on those who put him away for good. It isn't long until he hears of the Charmed Ones demise, so he sets his sights on the next generation. With the help of a lower level demon, Voltreque (Carlos Gomez), Tempus uses his unique powers to trap both Wyatt and Chris (Drew Fuller) in a time loop, along with the demon. Knowing that it will soon result in the brothers deaths, he sits back and watches as his deadly plan is put into action...

On the outside, Shannen notices that both Wyatt and Chris are gone, projected to an unknown location. She starts panicking, worried that its upto her to save them, until she realises that theirs two other witches that could help her. It isn't long until Shannen gets into contact with Ella (Kay Panbaker) and Aaron (Zac Efron) summoning the pair all the way from College in San Francisco. The three set out to rescue the brothers, all to aware the two are currently fighting for their lives, reliving the same deathly hour over and over again...

To Be Continued

**4.02 Gone in 60 Minutes (2) **  
_STUCK IN A MOMENT_ - Stuck in the time loop set up by Tempus (Guest Star David Carradine), with Voltreque (Carlos Gomez), Chris (Drew Fuller) and Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) are shocked to find themselves fighting for their lives. It isn't long until the brothers realise that they're actually living out the same 60 minutes over and over and over again. While dodging the continous stream of energy balls coming from Voltreque, the brothers try desperately to get a message to Shannen, via the oujia board.

On the outside, Shannen (Katherine Heigl), Aaron (Guest Star Zac Efron) and Ella (Guest Star Kay Panbaker) receive the plea for help. After some research in the Book of Shadows, the three realise where the brothers are, and armed with a Power of Three spell, Aaron enters the time loop, narrowly saving his cousins from a gruesome death. Together, the Charmed Sons recite the spell used by their mothers and aunts many years ago, releasing themselves from the Repeated Hour, and sending Tempus back down the the Wasteland, this time for good. With the crisis over, Aaron and Ella head back to San Francisco, bidding farewell again.

Also, Wyatt enrolls into a teaching course at the local community college, while Chris makes a descision to write another novel, and return to being a freelance novelist.

**4.03 Mother, May I Sleep with Danger?**  
_DIRE WARNINGS -_ Fed up with being alone, Chris (Drew Fuller) takes it upon himself to get back into the dating game for good. He is shocked however, at how easy it is. A chance encounter at the local post office leaves him with a date with a young woman, Bianca (Marisol Nichols). However, right from the start, it seems that their relationship is doomed to fail. A series of events leading up to their date only further to extend this view, and Chris' mother, Piper (Special Guest Star Holly Marie Combs) even puts in an appearance, claming the girl is bad news, although she won't divulge the exact reasons why. Chris soldiers on, and although their first date is cancelled by a freak snowstorm, and their chosen restauraunt being shut down, he is convinced that it could be a fresh start for himself, and his love life.

Meanwhile, Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) investigate a series of suicides off the top of one of New Yorks most prolific bridges, and the pair discover that the infamous spot is actually haunted by a disheartened ghost who killed himself at the same spot, and now spends his time driving innocent humans to taking their own lives. With the help of some rock-salt, Wyatt and Shannen are able to finally banish the ghost, effectively making the bridge a much better and safer place for the residents of New York.

**4.04 Burning Down the House**  
_FAMILY REUNION_ - Shannen (Katherine Heigl) is shocked to the core by the abrupt arrival of her baby brother, Sean (Cam Gidganet) in New York. With little contact between the two over the last 4 years, Shannen is surprised to discover that Sean also had his powers unbound, and now weilds the ability of pyrokinesis. While she is happy to see him again, she can't help but acknowledge the sour history between the two siblings, and is curious as to why he has returned. Sean has his leaps sealed about this particular information, but is forced to divulge minor details when a slew of demons each wtih the mark of a mysterious half-crescent imprinted on their faces. After fighting them off, Sean sits Shannen down and explains to her the importance of the situation. It turns out that Sean, being a typical bad boy actually slept with one of the female demons of their clan, and eventually vanquished her, leaving the rest out for revenge. He's been on the run from them for nearly a year, and when he heard Shannen had married a Charmed One, he decided that his best bet would be to turn to the Power of Three for help. While Shannen is beyond annoyed that Sean is only just contacting her again now, she grudginly agrees to let Sean stay with her and the Haliwells for the time being.

Meanwhile, Chris (Drew Fuller) has a cryptic vision of a room filled with fog, containing to darkened young men, their faces unable to be seen. While Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) is quick to pass it off as a new power, Chris can't help feeling that there is more to it then meets the eyes.

**4.05 Sticks and Bones **  
_SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET _When an ancient race of skeletal demons deep in the underworld are revived after being banished for over a million years, they set out to return to the chaos they once caused for the under and overworld alike. Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Chris (Drew Fuller) are notified of this when they are attacked by a duo of Skeletals and find that they're powers are practically useless against them. Trapping them in a crystal cage, the brothers attempt to vanquish them, but realise that without Aaron, they can no longer tap into the Power of Three. However, they're determined to let him be, so they instead brew a vanquishing potion strong enough to banish them. As they prepare to throw the potion, a demon shimmers in from the underworld, requesting the help of Wyatt and Chris to banish the Skeletals to their underworld cages once again. When the Skeletals in their custody break out, the brothers have no choice but to go along with Evils plan. Down in the underworld, the brothers realize they've been tricked, and they're defenseless when the demon shape shifts back into a Skeletal. Just as they near their deaths, Shannen (Katherine Heigl) and Sean (Cam Gidganet) come to their rescue. Together, the four witches manage to banish the entire race of Skeletals permanently.

Meanwhile, Shannen becomes moody and withdrawn, pulling away from Wyatt and her brother, with no explanation. Also, Chris receives another vision, this time featuring a dramatic fight between the two shadowed figures, while Wyatt continues his teaching course.

**4.06 Enter the Shannen**  
PAINFUL MEMORIES - While out battling a shocker demon with Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Sean (Cam Giganet), Shannen (Katherine Heigl) freezes up completely when faced with rescuing the innocents they're suppopsed to save, a pair of fraternal twins on their way home from school. When the three witches lose one of the twins to the demons, Shannen sprints off, tears falling from her eyes. As Sean and Wyatt desperately ward off the Shocker for the time being, Wyatt manages to heal the twin, as as he returns the teenagers home, Sean runs after her big sister, still curious about her dramatic new attitude. When the younger brother catches up, he corners her and demands an explanation of what happened back there. While reluctant at first, Shannen eventually explains the true reason behind her reaction, and her recent moodiness and withdrawal from the family. Unbeknownst to Sean, Shannen used to have a twin brother. Only 5 weeks prior to Sean's birth, Shannen's twin brother was killed in a fiery inferno in their home. While she managed to bottle up the feelings for the last 15 years, the recent return of Sean bought to old ghosts of her past to the surface. Sean is shocked he never knew of any of this, and decides to confront their parents about it. Shannen agrees to go along with him, and the two plan a trip to their hometown. With a newfound attitude towards demons, Shannen goes after the Shocker demon once again, and with the help of her little brother, the two manage to vanquish him, saving hundreds of prospective innocents.

Also, Chris (Drew Fuller) recieves a third vision, this time showing the obliterated skylines of cities across America - New York, San Francisco, Seattle and Chigaco included. As he is left to wonder what it could possibly mean, he also becomes worried about the increasingly violent, and mysterious nature of the visions.

**4.07 Youth and Consequences **  
THE FUTURES IN THE PAST - Another day for Chris (Drew Fuller) brings yet another vision. However, for the first time since they begun, the two young men are unmasked, and revealed as none other than himself and Wyatt (Wes Ramsey)! Fed up with not knowing what's going on, Wyatt and Chris set out to summon their alternate selves. However, personal gain causes the spell to go awry, and instead of bringing the alternate versions of themselves, it brings forward from the past their teenage selves. Young Wyatt (Chris Pratt) and Chris (Gregory Smith) are confused at first, but it doesn't take them long to realize where they really are, and they begin to freak out. Wyatt and Chris realize what a difficult time in their lives the teens are going through at the moment, and resolve to send them back straight away, but this is made impossible when the spell dissapears from the Book of Shadows, and after confronting the elders, they realize that the spell won't return to them until a certain event has occurred.

The two sets of brothers don't have to wait long for something to happen, as they are ambushed almost immediately by Quast (Guest Star Teddy Dunn), the demon from the past, vying for young Chris and Wyatt's heads on a platter. While the four witches attempt to fight back, they are quickly overpowered, with Quast taking both Old Wyatt and Young Chris to the underworld with him. This forces both Young Wyatt and old Chris to work together and save their respective siblings. Thrown together in the strange situation, OldChris is forced to remember the nightmare that was his brother as a teenager, while YoungWyatt runs into diffciulty when forced to follow orders from Chris. Eventually, the two manage to concoct a plan (and a potion) powerful enough to save the other two, and they set out for the underworld.

Down in the underworld, a similar dilemma is occurring. Locked up in a cage while Quast prepares for the sacrifice of the two brothers. YoungChris is bitter and mood towards his much older brother, while OldWyatt tries desperately to convince his much younger brother that despite what he may currently think, things will in fact get better. Quast comes knocking at the cage, and as he draws them out ready to sacrifice them, the two brothers are powerless against him...until YoungWyatt and OldChris show up. Together, the four manage to narrowly beat Quast, and although they are unable to vanquish him for good, he is sent spiraling back to the past, making the young Chris and Wyatt realize that it will be up to them to vanquish him permanently.

While enlightened by the experience, Young Wyatt and Chris realize that there is still a long way to go until they can both have a normal brotherly relationships with each other. Bidding farewell to the two teenagers, Wyatt and Chris, while still happy to have the chance to set their younger selves on the right path, can't help but be a little disappointed that they still have no answers revolving around Chris's visions

Meanwhile, Sean (Cam Giganet) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) take time out to spend a weekend away, visiting their parents, and giving Sean the time to find out more about the older brother he never knew.

Marisol Nichols also stars.

**4.08 The Third Brother**  
WICCA WANNABE - Attending college miles away from their family and friends isn't working for both Aaron and Ella (Returning cast members Zac Efron and Kay Panbaker), so, on a spur of the moment decision, they decide to transfer back to New York and surprise everyone. What Aaron is keeping to himself is another reason he decided to move back. He has been having visions. Visions of a bleak future, and even he can sense that something big will be going down in the Supernatural word in the not to distant future.

A quick transportation spell later, and the couple are back in New York. Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Chris (Drew Fuller) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) are thrilled that the young couple decided to return, while Sean (Cam Giganet) immediately sets his sights on Ella, completely ignoring the fact that she is already taken. However, not everything is golden for the newly reformed family unit. While Aaron and Ella are full of tales from their short lived college experiences, and the rest of the family are shocked when they hear that Aaron was stalked for a short time, by mega-creep Charlie (Guest Star Ryan Donowho). While Aaron managed to shake him off temporarily, he never really got clarification that he was gone for good.

It soon becomes blatantly obvious that Charlie has followed his obsession back to New York, however his obsession has now shifted from Aaron alone, to the Haliwell brothers, Wyatt and Chris. He immediately attempts to intergrate himself into both their lives, and even goes as far as converting to the religion of Wicca, attempting to take Aarons place in "The power of Three". When Wyatt and Chris's various attempts to drive him away all fail, they are forced to result to blatant rejection. Charlie is crushed by this, and changes his goal yet again. He wants, and needs revenge on every single Haliwell, and those surrounding them, and a nearby demon just happens to be listening to his calls...

Also, Chris starts to expect that somethings not right with Bianca (Marisol Nichols), and that she could possible have a secret.

To Be Continued...

**4.09 Hatch Me If You Can **  
DANGEROUS LIAISONS - The Haliwells are happy with the disappearance of Charlie (Guest Star Ryan Donowho) from their lives. They feel that they can finally get back to their lives, and as Ella (Kay Panbaker) and Aaron (Zac Efron) settle back in, Charlie watches unseen from a viewing portal in the Underworld, planning their untimely deaths with his new found demonic partner, Chex (Guest Star Chris Noth). Chex gives Charlie a small egg-shaped device, containing a virus deadly to all with witchcraft in their blood, and sends him off to plant it at the Haliwells home. With revenge his motive, Charlie slips back into the house unnoticed. However, just as he plants the virus, an appaled Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) catch him in the act. Threating him with a vanquish, Wyatt and Shannen force Charlie to lead them to Chex's lair. Down in the underworld, Chex watches this unfold and is powerless to save himself when Wyatt, Shannen and Charlie arrive. The two witches combine their destructive powers, and as Chex lies burning to death, he summons his last ounce of strength to take Charlie screaming down to the Wasteland with him.

Also, Aaron assists Ella with her new found quest to find out the truth about her birth family; Chris (Drew Fuller) becomes more and more convinced Bianca (Marisol Nichols) is hiding something from him, and considers revealing his own secret to her.

**  
4.10 Twice the Evil **  
DOUBLE OR NOTHING - When a new race of demons emerge from the demonic gene-pool, Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Chris (Drew Fuller) find themselves caught in the middle of their rain of terror. The demons, known as Dual's specialize in the slaughtering of pairs. Whether they're siblings, couples, or friends they don't care, as long as there's two of them. Their form of destruction comes to the attention of the Haliwells when Aaron (Zac Efron) and Ella (Kay Panbaker) find themselves kidnapped, and fighting for their freedom. The brothers enlist the help of Sean (Cam Giganet) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl), who assist them by offering themselves up as bait. Due to their bond as brother and sister, the Duals target them instantly. As they close in on the Moore siblings, Wyatt and Chris go in for the kill, and manage to vanquish all but one of them, forcing the last remaining one into divulging the whereabouts of Ella and Aaron. A quick summoning spell later, and the friends are reunited with the others, back where they belong.

Also, Sean senses that there is grave trouble on the horizon for him, while Chris's several attempts to reveal his secret to Bianca (Marisol Nichols) are continually interrupted by fate's intervention, and Ella's quest for the identity of her birth parents continues, with Aaron's help.

**4.11 The Sean Identity **  
CATCHING UP - Sean (Cam Giganet) always knew his messy past would catch up to him. It was for that reason alone that he had been on the run the past year. What he didn't expect was just how complicated, dramatic, and dangerous things could get. While he had managed to stay hidden for most of his time staying with his sister (Katherine Heigl) and the rest of the Haliwells, he is shocked into submission when the gang of demons after him suddenly show up, and take him from the house, kicking and screaming. With no-one around to witness his abrupt departure, Sean is used to use his brain, and everything he ever learnt about magic to try and alert his extended family. Thinking quickly, he recalls his knowledge of burn patterns, and just before he is whisked away to the underworld, he sets light to a series of objects around the room, hoping the others will make sense of the bizzare pattern, and come to save him.

Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Chris (Drew Duller) and Shannen are absolutely baffled by this new development, but luckily for them, an ancestral spirit reaches out from beyond the grave, magically flipping to a page depicting "Scorch symbols". The three witches are able to quickly able to decipher Sean's message, travel to the underworld, and vanquish his captors, closing the book on his year long struggle.

Meanwhile, Aaron (Zac Efron) and Ella (Kay Panabaker) take a road trip across America, in an attempt to track down Ella's paternal grandparents, but are disappointed to find that both passed away just a month before hand. Ella continues to become increasingly frustrated at her lengthly journey, and lack of answers.

**4.12 Chris Haliwell and the Order of the Phoenix **  
SINISTER SECRETS - Somethings up with Bianca (Marisol Nichol). Something major, and Chris (Drew Fuller) is determined to find out what it is. He figures that the first step in his quest is to admit that he's a witch to Bianca, hoping it will help her open up. He sets a date with her for that night, and prepares to reveal his life-long secret. However, just as Bianca gets off the phone with her boyfriend, she is contacted by her family - the powerful allegiance of phoenix assassins, and they just received their next target from an un-named enemy, who just so happens to be the man in question - Chris. She is torn between a rock and a hard place. While deeply in love with him, she also loves her family.

Taking a leap of faith, she meets up with Chris - and confesses everything about the history of her life, and her family, effectively committing the ultimate betrayal to her family. Chris is stunned into silence, and before he gets the chance to react, the Phoenix coven arrive, and after hearing of Bianca's betrayal, they whisk her down to the underworld. She's in serious danger now, facing the death penalty for her confession to Chris.

Chris races back home, and after enlisting the help of his brother Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and cousin Aaron (Zac Efron), as well as Shannen (Katherine Heigl) and Ella (Kay Panabaker). As a family unit, they travel down to the underworld, each taking on a member of the Phoenix coven, and coming out the battle victorious. A rescued Bianca looks on in shock - her whole family is dead, and it hits her. She's a marked woman now, people will be coming after her.

Chris vows to protect her, and help her as she vows to renounce any allegiance with evil, starting with a purification ceremony. As the Haliwells assist in completely cleansing her of evil, Chris asks her to move in with him, and accepts, opening a new chapter in her life...

**4.13 It's A Wonderful Semi Charmed Life**  
_A CHRISTOPER CAROL_  
It's Christmas time once again, and the Haliwells and co are really getting into the spirit of things. With Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Sean (Cam Giganet) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) out Christmas shopping, and Aaron (Zac Efron) and Ella (Kay Panabaker) out finding Christmas trees, Chris (Drew Fuller) and Bianca (Marisol Nichols) are left at home on decorating duty.

Chris is struggling to hang the lights around the outside of the house, and as Bianca tries to convince him into doing it magically, he declines, claiming the risk of exposure as his excuse. However, this soon turns out to be a major mistake on his part, when he loses his balance on the ladder, and falls to the ground below, knocked out instantly. Bianca panics, quickly calling an ambulance for her unconscious boyfriend. As the ambulance speeds away, Bianca tries desperately to contact the rest of the family, and Chris finds himself slipping into a bizzare dream universe...

It's Christmas day, 2004, and an invisible Chris finds himself shivering in the snow, and staring in on a scene taking place inside the Manor. The whole family is there, Paige (Rose McGowan) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) are showering love on a baby Wyatt, while Piper (Holly Marie Combs) serves up the perfect Christmas dinner, and Leo (Brian Krause) enters the room, dressed as Santa Claus, and starts handing out gifts to everyone. Chris watches the scene from the outside, and it suddenly hits him what's so different about the scene. He is nowhere to be found.

Back in the present, Aaron, Wyatt, Shannen, Sean and Ella join Bianca at Chris's bedside. While Wyatt attempts to heal him, it soon becomes clear that, due to the fact that Chris's wounds were caused by something completely mortal, the elders simply won't allow it.

Meanwhile, Chris finds himself once again hurtling through the time, space continuum, ending up in the exact same position, 15 years after the last place in time he visited. Now, things are very different. While the manor is still the same, things have obviously changed. A 15 year old Wyatt storms into the kitchen, where a screaming match with his mother ensues, while a 5 year old Aaron watches, frightened, in the corner. As Wyatt orbs out angrily, Piper sighs and sinks to the ground, exclaiming how much she misses her sisters. The young Aaron makes his way over to her, trying to console his aunt. He may only be 5, but Chris understands that the kid knows something isn't right. Trying to wrap his head around things, he is struck with another epiphany - everything he's seen, everything he's seeing, and everything he's about to see is what life for his family would have been like if he, Chris Haliwell had never been born...

Back at the hospital, Wyatt excuses himself from his brothers side, as he disappears into the bathroom to make contact with the elders. Up there, he meets with several elders, pleading with them to let him heal his seriously ill brother. They immediately decline, offering him only a cryptic word of advice, informing him that Chris needs to see what he's seeing right now, if he hopes to rescue his own brothers very soul.

In the alternate universe, Chris materializes once again in front of the manor. However, this time, things are very different. The manor is almost non-existent, and barely standing. This time, Chris makes his way inside, where still invisible, he watches as a now teenage Aaron sits with his back against the wall, clutching a framed, and cracked picture of his deceased family. A small, dilapidated Christmas tree sits idly in the corner, as Aaron's attempt to spread a little Christmas cheer in a time where it is so rare. The boys lone form is soon interrupted by the arrival of a young man, via shimmering. Wyatt Haliwell has arrived, and is ready to take out his last living relative. Aaron stands, ready to take whatever is coming, knowing that there is really no point to life anymore. As Wyatt hurls an energy ball at his cousins frail form, Chris awakens suddenly to a hospital room surrounded by all those close to him.

Chris is soon discharged from the hospital, where he returns home. The family begin wrapping presents, and generally having a good time, and while Chris tries to join them in their Christmas Spirit, he is still beyond disturbed by what he witnessed in the alternate universe. Although it scares him, Chris knows that he won't really rest until he's made sure not even an ounce of that will ever come to fruition in his world.

**4.14 Four Is Not Enough**  
_GIRL POWER _  
When the late Phoenix coven were vanquished by the Haliwells, a majority of the underworld were left reeling by the fact that some of their longest serving allies were now six feet under. Vowing for revenge, another demonic coven close to the Phoenix, the Nightshifters, quickly conspire to lure Bianca (Marisol Nichols), and the rest of the Haliwell clan, into a trap, and take revenge on them all that way.

The Nightshifters begin first with the Haliwell men. While each of them are out doing their daily errands, with Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) meeting and old friend for lunch, Chris (Drew Fuller) at the library, doing research for his latest novel, and Sean (Cam Gidganet) and Aaron (Zac Efron) between classes at College. However, this typical day in their lives soon turns sour, when, while out, they each witness an innocent in mortal danger. Taking off in pursuit, Wyatt, Chris and Aaron are all whisked down to the underworld individually, where they soon meet up, locked in a Magic proof room. The men quickly realize whats happening, and are forced into action very quickly when several Night Shifters attack the trapped the witches. Wyatt, Chris, Sean and Aaron spring into action, fighting the demons with their vast array of powers, but are quickly taken down, and defeated by the disadvantage of being severely out-numbered. As the defeated witches lie on the floor, one of the demons pulls out a camera, and takes a snapshot of the scene in front of him, before waving a hand and sending the picture miles above, to...

Shannen (Katherine Heigl), Ella (Kay Panabaker) and Bianca (Marisol Nichols), who, until then were enjoying a Girls Day In. However, when the Polaroid of all the men in danger arrived, the mood quickly changed. Ella and Shannen were quick to retrieve a spell that would take them straight to the Night Shifters. As the two witches prepare to recite the spell, Bianca shares her fears with them. She recognizes the Night Shifters Polaroid trademark, and fears that this is all a big trap, and their unique attempt at revenge. Ella and Shannen assure her that, while they understand where she's coming from, there more then prepared for what ever threat awaits them. Together, the three recite the spell, whisking them down...

...To the underworld, where they meet up with the guys, who are slowly coming around. Together, the seven witches prepare for the approaching fight, as the Nightshifters attack once again. This time, the fight is even, with the Haliwells eventually taking out the upper hand, sending yet another coven down to the Wasteland. However, as the witches celebrate there victory, a lone surviving Night shifter escapes the room, unseen...

Back home, the Haliwells and friends congratulate each other on another fantastic fight, before dispersing to return to their daily lives. With Aaron, Ella and Sean's relationship drama continuing, and Wyatt and Shannen out for dinner, Chris is finally given some alone time. Just as he lies down to rest, he is slammed with another powerful vision, this time, featuring random shots of heartache all over the world, leading back to one thing. Wyatt.

**4.15 The Demon Only Rings Once**  
_PHONE CALL_ - After the dramatic battle with the Night Shifters, things have been relatively quiet for the Haliwells, and those around them. However, all that changes when, one afternoon, the quiet is suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell phones. Ella's (Kay Panabaker), to be exact, as she excuses herself from the dinner table to take the call, the rest of the witches are shocked by the sounds of her screams. As they all rush out to see what the commotion is, they are shocked to find that she has mysteriously dissapeared. It's Aaron (Zac Efron) who takes note of the cracked cell-phone on the ground, the word "Penoh" barely visibly on the broken screen.

Everyone splits up to do research, with Chris (Drew Fuller) and Bianca (Marisol Nichols) heading up to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows, while Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Aaron and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) get in contact with Ella's service provide, hoping to trace the call back to its source. Up in the attic, Chris and Bianca manage to track down the demon that took Ella, and both are shocked by what they find - going by the name of Penoh. Penoh is a particularly strong demon, as he is mastered a branch of magic still untouched by most demons - technology. As Bianca and Chris attempt to get in contact with the others, to share there findings, they are stopped when both their cell phones begin to ring persistently. Even though its against their best instincts, the couple find themselves drawn to the ringing, and as they answer them, a portal opens up in the floor, swallowing them and depositing them in the underworld, with Ella. Above ground, only their phones lie, once again cracked, and once again holding the Demons name.

Wyatt, Shannen and Aaron return home from their fact finding mission, only to find that the house is mysteriously empty. Making their way up to the attic, they are shocked to find that Bianca and Chris have joined Ella, wherever she is. When Aaron picks up one of the discarded phones, he is thrown into a premonitions, where he witnesses the disappearances of all three witches. Pulling out of it, he urges Wyatt and Shane to begin writing a spell, as he concocts a potion to take them down to the underworld.

Down in the underworld, Penoh has the three witches captive, waiting impatiently for the second half of the magical group to show up, in order for his plan to succeed. The inner journalist in Chris gets the better of him, as he inquires the demon about how exactly they managed to be kidnapped by simply using Phone signals. Penoh explains that, with the aid of a spell, he is able to lure any one down, the second the phone is answered and a connection between the two is established. Penoh's story is interrupted however, by the arrival of Wyatt, Shannen and Aaron - ready for the vanquish. While Wyatt freezes the demon, it quickly wears off, giving them only enough time to untie Chris. As Shannen races off to free Ella and Bianca, Chris stands, reunited with the Power of Three, as they begin chanting a spell, written specifically by Wyatt. Penoh can do nothing, but watch as his life ends, and as he dissapears to the fiery depths of the underworld.

Returning back home, the witches celebrate another vanquish. While major events loom on the horizon, it's moments like these, where they manage to end the life of one that takes pleasure in ending lives, that make them realise that no matter what happens, there in it till the end.

Meanwhile, Sean (Cam Giganet) returns home to visit his family briefly, as he tries to decide what he wishes to do with his life.

**4.16 The Unknown Soldier**  
_WORLD WAR III_ - While out doing some field research for his latest novel, Chris (Drew Fuller) finds himself in an old War Memoriam, located in a remote part of downtown New York. Chris is very suspicious of the buildings origins, having never seen it before. What's even more bizarre is the figure that seemingly shows up in the same position in each of the 7 dilapidated snapshots of the war, spread out evenly across the wall. Still creeped out, Chris returns home, to find Aaron (Zac Efron), Ella (Kay Panabaker) and Sean (Cam Giganet), and he confides in them about his ill feelings towards the place. While none of them think it's anything to worry about, the three agree to head down there and finds out whats going on, while Chris stays home, researching.

Down at the memoriam, the three teenagers can definitely see what Chris meant, as they view the old pictures. As they draw closer, three of the seven pictures begin to glow, and three witches find themselves all sucked into environments of War, all separated. While each of them initially fear they've been simply sucked into the photos themselves, they are all horrified to learn that it's much worse than that - they're in the past, admist World War II. The three suddenly find themselves running from their lives, and to make matters worse, they are unable to engage their powers to help as they try and save themselves.

Back home, Chris is starting to get worried that the three are suddenly not able to be contacted, and must face the angry wrath of Wyatt (Wes Ramsey) and Shannen (Katherine Heigl) when the two learn that Chris sent them after a demon yet to be unidentified. A rift soon forms in the household, with Bianca (Marisol Nichols) siding with Chris. With the best interests of the younger witches at heart, Wyatt, Chris, Shannen and Bianca travel to the location of their disappearance, and, with no knowledge of what happened to the other three, they soon find themselves in exactly the same position.

Still desperately trying to avoid the seemingly endless rain of bullets, and other dangerous thing, the seven witches manage to finally find each other, with pretty much the whole group angry at Chris for getting them stuck in this position. However, Chris manages to shift the blame off himself when, amongst the crowds of fighting soldiers, he spots the mysterious figure that could be seen in all of the photos. He marches over, and is mystified to discover its a demon. The demon was responsible for trapping the witches in there, and there all shocked when they learn that there not the first to be in a situation similar to this. Shocking them even more is the revelation that they're actually dealing with a descendant of the Demon Of Illusion, a demon that original Charmed One's went up against in their golden days.

As the girls manage to distract the demon, the guys are able to retrieve arsenal and weaponry from the fallen soldiers around them, truly disturbed at the sight layed out in front of them. Confronting the demon once again, they blackmail him into taking them back to the present, knowing full well that his powers wouldn't work either, and one shot from them could fatally wound him. He returns them to their world and, acting quickly, they manage to subdue him, as Wyatt, Chris and Aaron put their power of three spell to quick use, vanquishing him once and for all.

For the first time since they started their bizzare magical adventures as the New Charmed Ones, the three Haliwells finally start to feel that maybe, just maybe, they are making a difference in the world, and carrying on the work the former Charmed Ones started, to determined to get the job done - even if they must sacrifice themselves to do so.

**4.17 Vain and Unable**  
_SELF CENTERED_ - With news of the Halliwells impending disaster now becoming general knowledge in the underworld, legions of demons are now taking it upon themselves to be the one to bring about the ending of the Charmed Sons. This isn't going unnoticed to the Halliwells, and their friends, as they find that recently, they've been spending all of their days dodging continued hits from various one-shot demons.

However, down in the world, a demon, Mirar (Omar Epps) has devised a new plan off attack, involving his specialty in attacks - the ability to cast spells of Narcissism upon his victims. After months of surveillance and preparation, Mirar selects the Charmed Son he'll be targeting, and, with the use of a special chant, he casts his deadly spell upon an unsuspecting Wyatt (Wes Ramsey). At first, no one is any the wiser to the change, until a demon fight brings out the worst in the eldest Haliwell. While Aaron (Zac Efron) and Chris (Drew Fuller) fight off a team of thorn demons, they look to Wyatt for aid, but discover he's been distracted by something much more important than the matter at hand - his reflection in a broken mirror on the ground. While the embattled witches manages to quickly vanquish the demons, they are more concerned with the state of Wyatt, who is now praising himself for the excellent battle he just fought and won, all by himself.

Chris and Aaron manage to get Wyatt to grudgingly return home, as they ponder the man's current state, and any reasons behind it. Back at the house, with the aid of Shannen (Katherine Heigl), they manage to get to the bottom of his condition, tracing it back to Mirar in the underworld. However, matters are complicated further when the demon himself, and several of his minions appear in the attic, and lure Wyatt back with them, by offering him praise, and many other self indulging comments. With Wyatt now gone, the remaining witches must put their heads together if they hope to save him, and with the added help of Ella (Kay Panabaker) and Sean (Cam Giganet), the group manage to put together the appropriate spell, and potion required to get Wyatt back on the side, as they prepare to orb down to the underworld.

In the underworld, Mirar is trying to harm Wyatt continually, but Wyatt isn't noticing, still wrapped up in his own self image, as he unknowingly blocks all the attacks coming his way. When the rest of the witches orb in, and try to break the spell on Wyatt, however find that he is also blocking them out, still to concerned with himself. The witches realize that the only way to save the eldest Haliwell is by vanquishing Mirar, effectively canceling out all the effects on him. While Shannen and Ella take to Wyatt's side, distracting him with endless praise, Sean, Aaron and Chris corner Mirar, and after a few well placed power-usages, and a few well chosen words, Mirar is vanquished, saving Wyatt from…well, himself.

While all in all, it wasn't the most harrowing ordeal for the witches, it still came as a terrifying eye-opener. It hardly took anything for the tight-knit group to be infiltrated, and for one to be stolen away from the collective in a frightfully ironic way. What's going to be happen the demons who mean business come out to play

**Coming Soon**

4.18 Family Matters

4.19 My Brothers Reaper

4.20 The Passion of the Chris

4.21 Of Sons and Heirs (1)

4.22 Of Sons and Heirs (2)


End file.
